Maybe Victoria's Secret Isn't That Bad Afterall
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Sandy has let Pashmina drag her into Victoria's Secret... AGAIN! But while brooding in those problems, she bumps into a certain someone that will leave her thinking, 'Maybe Victoria's Secret Isn't that bad afterall'


**A/N: **Just a pretty cute K+S oneshot! AHHHHHHH! I'm obsessed with writing about them! EEEEEEEEEEEK! But this was kinda inspired when me & this guy & my two BFFs were talking about Victoria's Secret!

Fourteen-year-old Sandy Sanchez was looking around Victoria's Secret. She liked the stuff they sold there. She really did. BUT, Pashmina dragged her in & it wasn't that she didn't like it but… SHE WASN'T ABOUT TO PAY A HUNDRED BUCKS FOR SOME FREAKING LINGERIE! Sandy was really getting upset now! Pashmina had run off with Stan in the store & she had NO ONE to talk to! There were no other teenagers she saw there.

She was so busy thinking about her problems, she banged RIGHT into someone & they both knocked a whole display of lingerie over!

"OMG!" Sandy cried, "I am SO sorry!"

Her & the person were both on their knees, picking up women's' lingerie! If anyone has a more embarrassing situation, PLEASE TELL! And it was even more embarrassing when she looked up & realized that the person she'd bumped into was a fourteen-year-old GUY! She bumped noses with him & blushed. He had black hair, dark brown eyes, was fairly tall, wore black jeans with chains, a black shirt with electric blue flames, & a bunch of rubber-ish bracelets. "I am SO sorry!" she said, blushing.

"No." he said, "It's ok. It was my fault." He smiled at her, blushing slightly.

Now, this had to be the most awkward situation in their LIVES! They were both holding lacy bras & thong underwear while forty-year-old women passed, giving them disgusting looks!

"I'm Sandy Sanchez." She told him.

"Kether Harding." He told her.

They both looked down & realized they were still holding the lingerie & blushed. They both stuck it on a random shelf, getting a death glare from the manger.

Sandy giggled a little bit.

Kether snickered with that 'I-love-pissing-people' smirk. "Hey, are you here alone?" Kether asked.

Sandy shook her head.

"Oh. OK. I'll just being going then." He said, turning around.

"NO!" Sandy screamed, grabbing his shirt & spinning him around, "Please don't! I was here with my best friend but she ran into her boyfriend & they're, err, busy."

"Oh, ok." Kether said, "It's nice to have a teenage girl here."

"Yeah. It's nice to have a teenage… guy?" Sandy questioned, "Wait a sec! You're a guy!"

"Good observation Einstein." Kether scoffed.

Sandy giggled. Normally she would have glared but not… Kether. "I meant, what are you doing in Victoria's Secret?" she asked, her emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Kether blushed so red that it looked black. It was one thing telling his friends he liked the store but another to tell a girl he just met. "I, um, like the store." Kether said.

"Yeah? I don't. I mean, I like the stuff in it but I mean, talk about overpriced!" Sandy said.

"I know!" Kether agreed, picking up a pink & black polka dotted bra, "Hey, Sandy, right?

She nodded. "Right, Kether is it?"

He nodded. "You'd look good in this!" he exclaimed, holding up the bra.

Sandy laughed. "Yeah right." She scoffed.

"No seriously!" he said, "You would! I'm not joking!" he held the bra up to her chest showing her in the mirror, accidentally touching her chest.

Why did a simple touch on her chest make a tingle go down her back? I mean, for gawd's sake! She just met the guy!

"Fine!" Sandy said, "I'll try it on but DON'T laugh!"

Kether crossed his heart but soon his jaw dropped when she pulled her shirt off over her head.

"What?" Sandy asked, annoyed, "You wanted me to try on the darn bra, right?"

Kether could just nod since his mouth was still open, staring at her. _OMG! She is so HAWT! _He thought.

Sandy pulled her black lacy bra off quickly & put the other one over her chest. "Will you hook this in the back?" she asked Kether. Kether hooked it to the tightest one & once again sent shivers up her spine.

"Ok, how do I look?" Sandy asked, "Ridiculous, right?"

This was probably the most interesting thing the manager had ever seen! Some girl called Sandy had just stripped off her shirt & bra & standing in the middle of the store wearing a layered pink & black polka dotted micro mini-skirt & a matching bra. And still she hadn't kicked her out of the store! Probably because she was so dang shocked!

"WOW!" Kether whistled, "You look HAWT!"

Sandy blushed deeply at that comment.

"Here." Kether gave her back her totally see through white shirt.

"Hey," Sandy said, still blushing from his earlier comment, "Do you want to go get smoothies?"

"Don't you have to stay here with your friends?" Kether asked, trying to refrain from jumping up & down & dancing around to _Give Me Novocain _by Green Day.

"No." Sandy laughed, "I probably wouldn't see them again till we leave anyway."

"Then in that case, I could kiss you Sandy Sanchez because staying here by myself is SOSOSOSOSOSOSO boring!" Kether said, grabbing her hand & dragging her out of the store.

"You. Didn't. Pay. For. That." The manager said, but never did get Sandy's money for then fainted after her weirdest day ever! She'd had this & to add to it, women had been complaining that there was a girl with a pink scarf & a guy with a skateboard making out in the women's bathroom!

Meanwhile Kether & Sandy were sitting in a smoothie parlor. Sandy had a coconut pineapple one & Kether had banana.

"I swear to god!" Kether said, "This is soooo much better!

"You've never even had this!" Sandy protested.

"Fine." Kether said, "Let's settle it. We'll both try each other's."

Sandy agreed & the both tipped each other's glasses over to try it.

"_Oh, when you walk by every night  
Talking sweet and looking fine  
I get kinda hectic inside  
Mmm, baby I'm so into you  
Darling, if you only knew  
All the things that flow through my mind." _Mariah sang on the radio.

"OMG! YOURS IS SOOOO MUCH BETTER!" they both exclaimed.

"Wanna trade?" Kether asked.

"DUH!" Sandy exclaimed, swapping glasses.

"Hey, you know what would be reallreallyreallyreally good?" Kether asked?"

"What?" Sandy asked.

"If we mixed it together!"

"(But it's just a) sweet, sweet fantasy, baby  
When I close my eyes  
You come and you take me  
(On and on and on)  
So deep in my daydreams  
But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby"

"Good idea!"

Kether tipped both of their glasses into one big glass & shook it up. "Do you mind sharing this?" Kether asked.

Sandy shook her head. They both went for the straw at the same time & their lips touched which sent shivers up both of their spines.

"You can try it first." Kether said.

"No. It was your idea!"

"Lady's first!"

"Who's a lady?"

"Ha, ha, ha! Just try it!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Y-You know, this is getting us no where!" Kether said, "How about we stick another straw in & BOTH try it at the same time!"

"Images of rapture  
Creep into me slowly  
As you're going to my head  
And my heart beats faster  
When you take me over  
Time and time and time again"

Sandy agreed & they did that. Except when they did it everyone in the smoothie parlor thought they were in love! Including Sandy's boyfriend Maxwell!

Sandy didn't see him but jerked back. "I'm sorry Kether. I shouldn't have done that. I mean, my boyfriend Maxwell…"

"And what happens when Maxwell brakes up with you because you're cheating on him?" Maxwell asked in an icy tone.

Sandy, who did not really like Maxwell anyway, said, "In that case then, THAT WAS SO FRICKIN' AWESOME!"

Maxwell, mad that she didn't care, stormed out.

Kether was so glad that Sandy was single & didn't seem to mind it now, he felt like singing along with Mariah.

"_(But it's just a) sweet, sweet fantasy, baby  
When I close my eyes  
You come and you take me  
(On and on and on)  
So deep in my daydreams  
But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby"_

They finished their smoothie & went over to their favorite store, _Hot Topic_. "OH MY GOD!" Sandy shrieked, giggling as Kether put his hands over his ears. "I love this necklace!" it was a necklace with a bunch of roses with rubies hanging from them, hanging on a chain. It would look very flattering on her. It also had a matching ring, bracelet, & earrings. If you bought them all as a set, there was a discount. "I HAVE to have that!" she went to pay for it but when she went to hand the cashier her money, Kether swung his skull & crossbones wallet up from his chains & handed the clerk the money.

Sandy's eyes sparkled.

"Consider it my gift to you for your presence." He said in a sexy whisper.

"(It's just a) sweet, sweet fantasy, baby  
When I close my eyes  
You come and you take me  
(On and on and on)  
So deep in my daydreams  
But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby"

"Really Kether," Sandy blushed, "You don't have to."

"Oh I know." Kether whispered, leaning in for the kiss.

They had locked lips before the manager yelled, "FOR GOODNESS SAKES! IF YOU WANT TO DO THE WEIRD TEENAGE STUFF, **DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!**"

Sandy & Kether broke away from there make-out & ran out of the store.

"MANAGER!" the girl clerk scolded, "That was so sweet & you ruined it. And that guy was SO sexy!"

Sandy wanted to go in Claire's so Kether went in with her. Normally he wouldn't let anyone drag him into a girly store but he was just so glad to have Sandy with him, he didn't care.

"I'm in heaven  
With my boyfriend  
My laughing boyfriend  
There's no beginning  
And there is no end  
Feels like I'm dreaming  
But I'm not sleeping"

Kether bought Sandy a matching rose headband.

They then went to _Wet Seal_, _Macys_, and _Gadzooks_. Kether got three new pairs of jeans & three shirts, Sandy got a denim mini-skirt, a layered red micro mini-skirt, & three shirts. Kether paid for all of it.

"GAWD! Are you MADE of money or something?" Sandy asked.

"Well… my job at _Wet Seal _does actually pay good money." Kether smirked.

"OMG! You work at Wet Seal? OMG! I am, like, SO psyched!" Sandy exclaimed, "So, I guess I'll see there? I go in there all the time!" Sandy threw her arms around him.

"_(It's just a) sweet, sweet fantasy, baby  
When I close my eyes  
You come and you take me  
(On and on and on)  
So deep in my daydreams  
But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby"_

"Yeah." Kether blushed his head off from embarrassment.

They walked back into Victoria's Secret where Stan & Pashmina were waiting.

"Hi Pash, Hi Stan." Sandy waved. They were a wreck! Pashmina's hair was tousled & her shirt & skirt were a MESS! "This is my new, err, maybe boyfriend, Kether." She said.

Kether & Stan eyed each other. (Sorry, I didn't mean to make them sound gay!)

"_Sweet, sweet fantasy, baby  
When I close my eyes  
You come and you take me  
(On and on and on)  
So deep in my daydreams  
But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby"_

"Do you want to come home with us for a game night & sleepover?" Stan asked.

"Sure." Kether agreed, uneasily.

Sandy smiled & laced her fingers through his.

Kether smirked. "Change that maybe boyfriend to definite boyfriend." He whispered in that same sexy whisper.

"Oh Kether!" was all Sandy could say before she'd locked lips with him.

"Sweet, sweet fantasy, baby  
Sweet, sweet fantasy, baby  
(Shoe do do do do do do do)"

Epilogue 

What happened after that? Kether & Sandy got together & Stan became Kether's best friend. A totally happy ending, right?

**A/N: **Pretty cute, right? Review, review!


End file.
